Back in Glen Oak
by Countrygirl5
Summary: Sequel to "Back in my Life". The pack heads to Glen Oak to meet the Camdens! See what happens when these two worlds collide. Follow along as Derek and Ruthie come back to where they first met!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Here's the sequel to "Back in my life". I'm so glad you all enjoyed the first part and I can't wait for you to continue on Ruthie and Derek's journey with me! Thank you for all the reviews, they really mean a lot! Happy reading everyone! :)**

 **I own nothing, just the fun craziness I put these characters up to.**

 **Back in Glen Oak**

 **Ch. 1**

"Mom, we're almost there," Ruthie said, trying not to laugh at the excitement in her mother's voice. Looking out the window to see all the beautiful landscape they were moving past, she turned and smiled as Derek covered her hand that was resting on her thigh and laced their fingers together. "Yes we're about forty minutes out from the station, but we have a big group of us so maybe dad, Matt, and Simon can drive out to pick us all up. We'll need at least three separate cars to get us all home. Not to mention the luggage."

"The more the merrier Ruthie," replied Annie Camden excitedly. "Oh sweetheart I can't wait to see you! And Martin!" she gushed, happy that her youngest daughter was returning home for a visit. "Now everyone will be home for Thanksgiving! Your friends' parents' came too right?"

Ruthie looked over and smiled as she saw Mr. Stilinski, Mr. Argent, Mrs. McCall, and Uncle Peter all sitting and laughing together. "Yes, all of us are here. Everyone is excited and can't wait to meet the family," Ruthie said, smiling over at Derek as she watched him joke around with Stiles, Scott, and Erica. Looking around Ruthie felt happiness fill her as she saw everyone laughing and having a good time. _Who knew trains could be so much fun?_ she thought. Looking at the table across from her group, she saw Lydia, Allison, Boyd, and Isaac engaged in what looked to be a serious card game. Going back to her conversation with her mom she told her she'd see them soon.

"Okay Ruthie, everyone can't wait to see you and meet everyone! I'll send dad and the boys to pick you guys up soon. Love you sweetheart!" Mrs. Camden told her.

"Love you too mom, see you guys in a little while!" With that Ruthie hung up and put her phone back in her purse.

"She sounds happy that your coming home," Derek said, moving to wrap his arm around her shoulders. Pulling her against him he pressed a kiss to her temple. "Are you excited?"

Snuggling deeper into his side, she reached her hand up to lace their fingers together again. "I am," she said happily. "I can't wait to see everyone. And I really can't wait for everyone to meet."

Derek smiled as she leaned her head against his shoulder. "I can't wait either," he told her. "It's going to be a fun holiday with everyone."

"Are you nervous?" she asked, remembering the conversations they've had in the past about coming clean to her family.

"I probably should be, but ever since Simon and I talked, I'm not that anxious about it," he told her. "If he was okay with it, I don't see how anyone else will get upset. That could just be hopeful thinking on my part though."

Ruthie could hear the doubt in his voice. "Baby, everything is going to be fine. You have nothing to worry about. Everyone is still going to love you, regardless of what you reveal to them," she said soothingly, trying to help calm his nerves.

Derek nodded and leaned in to press a soft kiss on her lips. Pulling away slightly, he smiled as he looked and saw her eyes still closed with a soft smile on her face. "Thanks baby," he whispered, locking gazes as her eyes opened and latched on to his.

Ruthie smiled. "Anytime."

"Bullshit!" Isaac shouted, throwing his hands up in the air and calling everyone's attention to them. "I'm calling bullshit. There's no fucking way you have two jacks when I have three of them in my hand!" he pointed at Allison, who was laughing so hard Ruthie thought she would start crying. Everyone started laughing at Isaac's antics as he picked up the pile of cards in the middle of the table and shoved them in front of Allison.

"What are you guys playing?" Chris Argent asked, leaning over the aisle to see what exactly they were doing.

"It's a card game called 'bullshit' and the first person to lose all their cards wins," Lydia explained with a smile, saying 'three kings' and placing her cards down.

"Bullshit!" Isaac called again and flipped over the cards she had just placed down. "Dammit!" He exclaimed realizing Lydia was telling the truth. Taking her three kings he added them to the pile of cards in his hand. Everyone laughed as they watched the foursome go round and round until finally Boyd called everyone's attention by saying he won. "Rematch!" Isaac said slapping the table. They all said they were in and Allison began shuffling the deck to begin a new game.

"Hey you two, are we getting any closer to Glen Oak?" Chris asked Derek and Ruthie, smiling at them.

Ruthie smiled back. She liked Chris and after getting to know him over the past month she came to find that he was a caring father and a nice guy. He just wanted the best for the people he cared about. "Yep, we should be pulling into the station soon. My dad and older brothers are picking us up," she informed everyone.

"Oh good, you know Melissa, John, and I were all sad we couldn't meet Simon while he was in town," he said, looking over to the other two and seeing them nod. "We're excited to meet everyone Ruthie. Your family is so nice to invite all of us for Thanksgiving."

"Oh my parents love having people over. Plus everyone has been sending me texts and calling saying how they can't wait to meet all of you," she explained. "I honestly don't know who's more excited; my family or my pack," she joked.

Everyone laughed. "Hey can't we all be excited? Technically we'll all be family soon," Stiles laughed winking not so subtly at her and Derek.

"Yea this is the first of many holidays," came from Erica. "Both families are going to be spending a lot of time together in the future since we all know you and Derek are endgame, so we might as well get used to it," she laughed, smiling at Ruthie.

"Yes, yes," she laughed and looked to see everyone else smiling at her and Derek with nothing but love in their eyes. Looking up at Derek she smiled as he saw him already staring at her. "What are you looking at?" she smirked cheekily up at him.

Leaning in close to her he whispered, "My beautiful girlfriend, who else would I be staring at?" Seeing her blush deepen he smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Love you."

"Love you," she replied back, a smile on her face at the easy familiarity with which they were able to say it.

Everyone went back to conversing with each other as Lydia, Allison, Boyd, and Isaac went back to their card game. Derek smiled as he watched Ruthie stare out the window, feeling her excitement at coming home and seeing her family. Derek felt the same, but was also nervous at coming back to Glen Oak. While he was anxious about coming clean to the family that helped take care of him for a few years, he was more nervous about the conversation he needed to have with Mr. and Mrs. Camden. _I need their blessing_ , he thought continuing to watch Ruthie as she got more and more excited as they passed familiar sights. _I want to see the ring on her finger already. I want to hear her say yes when I ask her to be my wife._ Feeling the train slow, he looked around as everyone started to put things away and grab their bags. Derek reached in the compartment above and grabbed his and Ruthie's suitcases. Everyone waited as Ruthie and Derek exited first. Stepping off of the train, Ruthie looked around, anxious to see the familiar sight of her dad and brothers.

"Ruthie," said a voice she recognized instantly.

Whipping around she saw her dad and older brothers standing with big smiles on their faces.

"Dad!" she exclaimed, running and throwing her arms around him. Ruthie smiled as he pulled her in for a hug, telling her how happy he was to see her. "I've missed you," she said, holding on to him.

"I've missed you too Ruthie," he sighed happily, so glad his youngest daughter was home.

"Hey can you share her?" Simon asked, laughing as he watched Ruthie step away from their dad.

"Yea right Simon," Matt joked shoving Simon in the shoulder. "You got to spend a weekend having her all to yourself a month ago, it's my turn to hog my favorite baby sister," he said, stepping towards Ruthie and pulling her into him for a hug. Everyone around them laughed at their antics. "Missed you," he said quietly to Ruthie. "I'm so glad your home," he told her, laughing as she clung to him for a moment.

"Missed you too Matt," she said, happy to see her eldest brother. "It's good to be home."

"Look, hand her over and you won't get hurt okay?" Simon joked to Matt, reaching to pull Ruthie into him. "Missed you baby sis," he told her, as everyone laughed as he picked Ruthie up and spun her. Placing her down gently on the ground, he smiled at everyone he had met in Beacon Hills. "Derek, it's great to see you man," he smiled moving to pull the other man into a hug.

Derek laughed and returned the gesture. "Missed you too Simon," he told him. "It's good to be back."

"Derek?" Reverend Camden asked. Looking at the boy he thought he knew, he stared at him questionably. "Martin?"

Simon immediately looked down and mumbled 'oops'. Muttering sorry to Derek, who knew it was an accidental slip, he wondered what to say to fix it. Derek looked at Ruthie who just smiled and interrupted before anyone could say anything. "Dad can we talk about this at home, please?" she asked him. "We need to explain something and we'd only like to do it once," she told her dad, smiling as he just nodded.

Her dad looked between her and Derek, seeing Derek step up to Ruthie and grab her hand. Seeing his daughter stare at the young man he thought he knew, he couldn't help but smile as he saw the look pass between them. A look that spoke of how much love and respect they held for the other. _She's found the man of her dreams_ he thought happily _. This is the man she's going to marry._ Meeting Derek's gaze he nodded and held out his hand. As Derek shook his hand Reverend Camden pulled him in for a hug. "It's great to have you home son," he told him, Derek smiling because he knew he meant every word.

"Thank you sir," Derek smiled pulling back. "It's great to be back."

Derek and Ruthie started introducing everyone, smiling as Simon and Matt immediately started joking around with everyone as Reverend Camden started getting acquainted with Mr. Stilinski, Mr. Argent, Mrs. McCall, and Peter.

"Come on guys," Ruthie said, trying to get everyone's attention. "Let's continue this at the house," she laughed as everyone started nodding and moving to pick up bags. Dividing up, they all jumped in the cars and headed off towards the Camden home. _It's going to be a fun holiday week spent up here_ Ruthie thought, happy as she listened to Derek and her dad catch up about things in Glen Oak. Leaning back in her seat she sighed, happy to finally be going home.

 **So there's the first chapter. More craziness will follow, along with a marriage proposal at some point. Tell me what you guys think, I love reading your reviews!**

 **Caitlin**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter! Thank you to everyone who has followed/favorited this story and/or me! Feedback is always appreciated! Happy reading! :)**

 **Ch. 2**

"They're here!" Annie called from the kitchen as she hurried to grab the freshly made cookies out of the oven. Suddenly Mary, Carlos, Lucy, Kevin, Ben, Sam, David, Sarah, Rabbi Glass and his wife, and all of the grandchildren gathered in the Camden living room waiting to meet everyone and see Ruthie again.

"Mom, come on!" Lucy called excitedly from the living room. Hearing the front door open and a lot of voices talking and laughing, Mary and Lucy screamed in delight and ran to tackle their baby sister.

"Ruthie!" they shouted simultaneously, running over to her and pulling her into a group hug.

"Mary! Lucy!" Ruthie exclaimed just as happily. Returning the group hug she couldn't help but laugh as her sisters and her started jumping up and down still holding each other. _Only my crazy family_ she thought. _God I've missed them!_

"Okay girls, let me hug my daughter," Annie joked, moving to disentangle Ruthie and pull her into a hug. "Oh my sweet baby girl," her mom cried, overjoyed at seeing her daughter.

"It's only been two months mom," Ruthie joked, hugging her back just as fiercely. "I missed you too," she told her.

Letting her daughter go, she smiled as she saw Derek right behind Ruthie. "Martin!" she sighed happily. "Oh dear, I'm so glad your back!" she said with a smile, pulling him into a hug.

"Thanks Mrs. Camden," he said, hugging her. "It's really good to be back."

Everyone started being introduced and soon people were split up all around the house in different groups. Mary, Lucy, Sarah, Allison, Lydia, and Erica were all in the living room talking and laughing with some of the younger children. Meanwhile Matt, Simon, Sam, Ben, Isaac, and Scott were sitting out in the backyard talking and joking around the picnic table while David, Carlos, Stiles, and Boyd had started a game of football and were currently throwing it back and forth to each other. Kevin and Sheriff Stilinski were sitting in patio chairs having a discussion on police work and the differences in their departments. Eric Camden, Rabbi Glass, Chris Argent, and Peter were standing around and enjoying some beers. Meanwhile Annie was in the kitchen with Mrs. Glass and Mrs. McCall, both of them helping her with icing cookies, cupcakes, and brownies.

"Annie, I can't thank you enough for inviting us all here to celebrate the holiday," Melissa said, smiling as she shook sprinkles on top of some cookies. "It really means a lot," she told her.

Annie smiled and grabbed her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "We're happy to have you all here," she said warmly, smiling at the woman. "Eric and I are thrilled to finally meet all of you. We've been so excited and Ruthie has been telling us about all of you for weeks now. We're all so happy you guys are visiting! And you've done so much for our daughter we just can't thank you enough."

"We love Ruthie," Melissa told her genuinely. "She's such a sweet girl. You and Eric must be very proud of her," she smiled.

"Oh we're all proud of Ruthie," Ben said walking into the kitchen to steal a cookie.

"Hey," Mrs. Glass said. "Ben those are supposed to be for after dinner," she laughed trying to slap his hand away as he went to grab another one.

"Aww come on Mrs. G. I'm starving," he pretended to pout. "Please can I have a cookie with icing on top?" he begged giving her sad eyes. Mrs. Glass just laughed and held the plate out for him to grab one. "Thanks Mrs. G." Ben said kissing her cheek and laughing as she swatted him. "So where is Ruthie and Martin?" Ben asked glancing around at the women and seeing their knowing smiles. "Mom?" he asked fondly, turning to look at Annie.

"Oh Ben, you've always worried over Ruthie far more than the others. Although I will say no one will beat out Simon," she smiled thinking of her two children. "Knowing Martin and Ruthie, they walked up to the old garage apartment to reminisce," she smiled thinking Ruthie and Martin wanted a few minutes alone.

"Ok well I'll let you guys get back to whatever it is your doing," Ben said, slowly making his way out to the backyard. _Garage apartment? Not alone with Ruthie_ he thought protectively.

"Ben, don't you dare go bother them," Mrs. Glass said, laughing as Ben looked at her incredulously. "We both know you were on your way to the garage apartment to spy."

Ben laughed. "I was not," he lied with a smile. "I just miss Ruthie and really want to spend time with her."

"I'm sure she'll be down shortly," Annie laughed. "Here Ben," she said handing him a stack of plates. "Will you tell some of the other boys to start setting up the tables outside. And have some of the others come in to help with peeling potatoes and making salad," she instructed him.

"Sure thing Mrs. Camden," he said going to walk outside.

"And leave Ruthie and Martin alone," she instructed him with a smile.

"Yes ma'am," he replied morosely, knowing he wouldn't be breaking up anything in the old garage apartment.

The women laughed as Ben walked back outside to call in the troops.

"I can't believe we're back here," Ruthie said wistfully, looking around the garage apartment where Derek and her had shared so many memories. Memories of having stood here years ago on that fateful night. Feeling him come up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist, she sighed as she leaned back into him. "If I had just stayed and listened to you..." she sighed getting emotional as she thought of all the time wasted between them.

Derek wrapped his arms around her tighter, hating that she was getting upset. Placing his hand on her hip he started tracing where her triskelion tattoo was. "Baby you can't think like that," he told her soothingly, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to her shoulder. "We can't change the past, just move forward in the present," he told her.

She turned her head and gave him a watery smile. Reaching her arm up she wrapped one hand around the back of his head, pulling him closer and pecking him on the lips. "When did you get so smart?" she joked, laughing softly as his grip tightened playfully.

"I've been known to have my moments," he teased. Looking in her eyes, he wiped away a few stray tears. "All that has happened led us here. Right where we are." Glancing around the room Derek smiled as he saw flashes of his old life here with Ruthie and the Camdens. "I wouldn't change one second of it Ruthie," he told her quietly. "Because in the end, I'm still here with you. And that's better than anything I could have imagined," he told her honestly. Seeing her smile, he leaned his head down and pressed his lips to hers. Kissing her slowly, he ran his tongue along her bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. Feeling her sigh into him, he slowly stroked her tongue with his, biting gently on her bottom lip as she pulled back for air. Seeing her dazed expression he chuckled and ran his hand up her thigh, feeling her trying to stay still as his hand traveled higher. Coming to stop at her hip, he gently placed his hand under her panties covering her triskelion tattoo. Rubbing his fingers over it gently he sighed and leaned down to press a kiss over his mark on the back of her neck. Ruthie moaned quietly at the contact whispering his name like a prayer.

"You know you were right," he whispered, his voice low and deep in her ear. Lifting his other hand, he titled her head up and pressed his lips back to hers while continuing to run his hand gently along the edge of her panties. "I should have taken my opportunity back in Beacon Hills," he breathed, nipping her ear lobe and slowly removing his hand from under her dress. Feeling his girlfriend slowly start to realize what he meant had him smirking at the look she sent him.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Ruthie asked him in disbelief. "You," she broke off in anger and lowered her voice so no one would overhear. "You brought me up here to turn me on and make me horny and then you stop before anything can happen!" she said angrily, getting worked up.

Derek had to stifle a laugh. That actually hadn't been his plan but then he started thinking of her tattoo. _I couldn't help myself. She doesn't even understand how fucking sexy it is to know that she has that on her_ , he thought. _I didn't mean to take it this far but God she drives me crazy in the best way_. "Baby, I didn't mean to start anything," he tries to backpedal, stepping away from her slightly and raising his hands in surrender. Taking one of her hands in his, he smiles as he sees her strong facade start to crack. Pulling her into his chest, he wraps his arms around her waist holding her close. "I just can't help myself when I'm with you," he said, his breath warm against her ear making her entire body tingle. "Your just so damn beautiful and the only coherent thought I have is that under this dress is your panties and under your panties is that tattoo," he muttered sounding frustrated that he couldn't get to it.

Ruthie laughed and shoved him away lightly. "Don't think I won't get you back," she told him, poking him in the chest with her finger and smiling a playful smile at him.

Wrapping her up in his arms he spun her around. "I don't doubt your skills baby," he laughed winking at her. "I know I'm in for a world of payback after this," he said winking at her.

"As long as your aware, that's all that matters," she joked, kissing him softly one last time before he set her down.

Suddenly they heard the door downstairs being opened. "Hey you two! Come on out, everyone wants to see you," Simon shouted up the staircase.

Ruthie sighed in relief and leaned against Derek's chest, pinching him when she felt his chest rumble in laughter. "It's not funny!" she hissed, slapping his shoulder. "What if we got caught?"

"But we didn't," Derek laughed, holding her in his arms. "Besides do you know how many times we sat up here and I wanted nothing more than to shove you against a wall and have my way with you?" Derek saw her eyes go wide and tried not to smirk as she struggled to form a coherent thought. Knowing now was not the time to continue this conversation he tried to change tactics and get them outside. "Come on we better get down there before they all come up here," he smiled, brushing Ruthie's hair out of her eyes and taking her hand. Walking out into the backyard they were greeted with warm smiles and laughter. "Nice to see the garage apartment hasn't changed much," he told Eric as he felt Ruthie relax next to him.

"We never know when we might need it," he replied back an easy smile on his face. Sensing that her dad wanted to talk to Derek alone, Ruthie pulled Chris and Peter over to converse with Kevin and Mr. Stilinski, who were on to discussing the way police forces should work more with the community and help make their residents feel secure.

Giving her a small smile he nodded to let her know everything was fine and turned to see what her dad had to say. It didn't escape his notice that the entire pack, including Chris and John were pretending to be absorbed in their conversations, but he knew they were on edge as to what would be said. "Son you know Annie and I care about you a great deal. You do know that right?" Eric asked the young man in front of him.

"Yes sir, I know," he replied back evenly. "Just like I hope you and Annie know how much all of you mean to me," he said with a small smile.

Eric clapped him on the shoulder. "We do, Derek we do," he said, using his actual name and giving him a smile. "And you know that whatever you have to tell us it's not going to change the way we feel about you," he told him. "We love you, and it's clear to both Annie and I and everyone else, that you and Ruthie are very much in love."

Derek looked over to Ruthie, smiling as he watched her throw her head back and laugh as Peter said something and pulled her into him. Looking back to Eric he met his eyes. "I do sir," he said. "I love your daughter very much."

Eric smiled and nodded. "We knew even back then that you guys were connected. There was just something about the way you two were when you were together. Annie and I saw it almost immediately," he said smiling as he saw the younger man look embarrassed. "We couldn't be happier for you two," he told him.

"If it's okay with you and Annie, do you think we could have everyone gather together for a few minutes. I'd like to explain everything to everyone at the same time," he said smiling slightly as he saw Eric nod.

"Of course, let's call everyone together," he said and suddenly started laughing. "Let's see how many of us we can squeeze into the living room," he joked.

Derek laughed with him and felt better after talking with Reverend Camden. _He said they'll love me regardless of what I tell them_. Reminding himself of that fact he looked around at everyone making their way inside and smiled as Ruthie let everyone pass by her. Walking to her he smiled as she wordlessly held out her hand, giving him a nod of encouragement as he laced their fingers together. Walking into the house silently, they came to stand in the opening of the circle gathered in the living room. "Well I guess we can fit everyone in the living room," he joked as he looked over at Reverend Camden.

 **So what did you guys think? Will everyone react badly or will the Camdens understand and love him regardless, knowing he's still the same person inside. Next chapter will tell! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who continues to favorite this story! Here's the next chapter! Hope you all like it! :)**

 **Ch. 3**

Derek looked around at everyone gathered together. He smiled as he saw his pack sitting with all the Camden family. "Martin, sweetheart, Eric said you had something to tell us," she said, smiling at him from her spot on the couch next to her husband.

"Yes, I do," he said, his nerves coming in full force. As he struggled to find the right words to begin he felt Ruthie's hand in his, her thumb rubbing soothing circles over the back of his hand, encouraging him to tell his story.

"It's okay, Derek, I know they won't be upset with you," Simon said, leaning against the fireplace next to Kevin and Ben.

"Derek?" Mary and Lucy questioned turning to look from him to Ruthie.

"Ruthie?" her mom asked her. "What's going on?"

"Please just let him explain," Ruthie said quietly, gaining everyone's attention. Ruthie looked at the members of their pack, everyone staring back at her and Derek with nothing but reassurance and unconditional support shining in their eyes. Ruthie looked at the faces of her family, seeing them patiently waiting for an explanation, no sign of anger or betrayal in their gazes.

Derek took a breath and then began to tell his story. "Well the first thing you should know is that my name is Derek Hale and this man," here he pointed to Peter who came to stand on the other side of Ruthie, "is my uncle, Peter Hale. Years ago when you guys met me, I was running away from my hometown to go into hiding. Some people.." Here he paused and looked at Chris, Allison, and Peter, knowing that they had all put this to rest a long time ago, but hating having to talk about it just the same. "Some people didn't like our family and they wanted to hurt them. While my sister and I were away from the home they set fire to our house. No one survived except for my uncle." Gasps of shock, outrage, and sorrow were heard from every Camden member around the room. Simon just looked at Derek with sympathy in his eyes, hating that his friend had to relive this again but knowing he wanted the family to know his past.

"Oh sweetheart," Mrs. Camden said tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry," she said quietly, getting up from her spot on the couch and walking to him. Pulling him into a tight hug, Derek sighed and felt the pain of losing his family, knowing he was safe in her warm embrace.

Derek hugged her and pulled back, nodding his thanks and took a breath to continue. Annie stayed standing by his side, holding on tight to his hand. Here Derek looked to Peter, wanting him to explain his hospitalization.

Peter looked around as everyone focused on him. "I ended up in a local hospital with burns and damage to my lungs. I was in a coma from the trauma I'd survived and Derek and his sister, Laura had no one to look after them. Laura was on break from school at the time of the fire and Derek told me that she decided it would be best if they split up and leave town in case these people came back for them. She went back to school and Derek told me he traveled around for awhile before ending up here," he explained. "He was just looking for a safe place to lay low."

"I was walking through this neighborhood when I came upon Ruthie and Peter walking home from school," he said, getting back in the conversation. "And well, you guys know how it went from there," Derek said, laughing at the memory, as he held tight to both Ruthie and Mrs. Camden.

Simon laughed at this. "Yea, they all assumed you were my friend and I was just being an incredibly rude host leaving you here to wait for me," he smiled, happy to see Derek start to laugh with him.

"You guys all took me in and cared for me," he said, smiling at every member of the Camden family. "I never even got to say thank you for all that you'd done for me before I left. For how much it meant to me," he told them, seeing them all smile at him. "Thank you," he said, his voice breaking a little as he let his emotions get the better of him. "Thank you for saving me," he said quietly, looking first to Annie and then to Reverend Camden.

Annie and the other women in the room, even the girls in the pack, had tears streaming down their faces. Pulling Derek back in for a hug, Annie held him tight as he held on to her, thanking God that they weren't upset with him. "Sweetheart we have loved and missed you all the while," she told him pulling back with tears falling and a smile on her face. "Why on earth did you leave then if you were happy here?" she asked him not understanding everything.

Derek took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Feeling Ruthie's hand in his, he held tight and continued. "My sister was murdered," he said, seeing the Camdens' horror flash across their faces. "We never found out who did it," he told them, trying not to let his anger show. _We never did get it out of the Jacobs, but I know it was them. Hopefully someone in Ichen House will get them to talk._

"Oh Derek, that's awful," Annie said sadly, sympathy pouring out for the young man in front of her.

"Well I didn't know anything about it, Laura never even told me she was back in Beacon Hills. My uncle," he turned and looked at Peter. "He called and told me what had happened. He had woken up from his coma just a few days prior and Laura and him were getting reconnected again when she... died," he finished, trying not to get emotional thinking of his sister. "When Peter called and told me what happened I knew I had to leave and get back to him."

"And how does Ruthie fit in to all of this?" asked Ben, still not comfortable with Ruthie being with Derek.

"I accidentally overheard Derek on the phone that night and I became upset when I heard him say he had to leave. At the time he wouldn't tell me what was going on or what had happened, only that he needed to go back to his old town," Ruthie spoke up from beside Derek. "I was worried for him."

"Uh huh," Ben said, nodding his head. "And how did you two reconnect?"

"We ran into each other in a grocery store while I was down in Beacon Hills," Ruthie explained. "We started talking again and cleared things up. Now, here we are," she finished, shrugging her shoulders as if it was no big deal.

"You guys were so oblivious back then, it was depressing," Kevin joked, chuckling as others started smiling and nodding.

"What do you mean?" Ruthie asked curious. "Oblivious to what?"

"To how you two felt about each other!" Matt laughed waving his arm between the two of them. Derek and Ruthie looked at each other and then looked at everyone else. "It's about time you two," he congratulated them with a smile.

"Yea it only took you guys a couple years, but hey we all knew you'd get there eventually," Mary laughed.

"Wait a minute," Ruthie spoke up looking at her family in surprise. "You're telling me, us," she said motioning between her and Derek who still wore the same look of surprise, "that you guys knew how we felt about each other? Like since the beginning?"

"We knew when you guys would sit up in the garage apartment and talk for hours," Lucy said.

"We knew because you guys couldn't take your eyes off each other when the other was in the room," Simon added.

"We knew when you guys would ignore other people around you, because you were both too focused on the conversation you were having with each other," Matt laughed.

"Honey, we all knew. Anyone could see that you two would end up as more than friends," Annie concluded, starting to laugh with everyone as Derek and Ruthie continued to stand there in shock.

"How is this possible?" Ruthie asked confused. "How did they know and we didn't?" she turned to ask Derek.

"I don't know," he replied still stunned. "You know they're always good at knowing things before everyone else. Where do you think your sneaky abilities come from?" he asked her laughing as she turned to smack him lightly in the chest.

"I am not sneaky," she laughed, feeling herself blush as everyone in her family started disagreeing immediately.

"There was the time you kept going through my mail," Matt said.

"Or when you thought you were being so careful when taking cookies of the cooling rack after I baked them," her mom smiled.

"What about the time she hid her friend upstairs in the garage apartment?" Mary supplied. "And kept taking snacks and juice up to her until mom and dad found out," Lucy finished. Everyone was laughing at this point, even Ruthie.

"Okay okay!" she exclaimed, trying to calm down after laughing so hard. "So I'm sneaky," she admitted, smiling as she saw her family and the pack laughing together.

"Still love you anyway," Derek told her, kissing her cheek.

"Yea, yea," she smiled up at him. "Love you too." They didn't notice everyone quiet down and watch them as they continued to stare at each other. "Told you everything would be fine," she said quietly.

"You did," he agreed with a small bow of his head. "Just goes to show I need to listen to you more," he smiled, wrapping his other arm around her and pulling her in for a hug.

"Hmm that sounds like good advice," she jokingly agreed smiling up at him.

Suddenly remembering where they were they looked at everyone staring at them with smiles on their faces. "I'm glad to see you two so happy," Eric said, getting up and smiling at them before pulling Derek in for a hug. "Told you there was nothing you could say that would change how we feel about you," he smiled seeing the younger man nod and grin back. "Come on everyone, let's go finish getting dinner ready," he said and with that everyone started to get up and go help out with some aspect of the meal.

Derek caught Eric and Annie's attention and asked if they would stay behind a moment. Seeing Ruthie standing in the doorway to head into the kitchen he nodded and smiled at her telling her it was okay to go ahead without him. Seeing Eric and Annie go back to sitting on the couch together, he asked them if they wouldn't mind stepping into Eric's office for a more private conversation. Thinking that there was something he didn't want to mention in front of the group, they agreed. Once in Eric's office Annie closed the doors and went over to sit beside her husband waiting patiently for Derek to explain.

Derek fidgeted in his seat, knowing that if he was this nervous to ask for their blessing, he would probably be much worse proposing to Ruthie. "You guys know how much I love your family right?" he asked looking at both of them.

"Yes," came from Annie immediately.

"Of course. We love you too, Derek," Eric told him, easily switching to calling him by his real name.

Derek smiled at them, appreciative of everything these two people had done for him over the years. "And you know I care about Ruthie," he said, feeling some of his nerves disappear at seeing them smile. "Very much," he added gaining confidence. Eric and Annie looked at each other and smiled. "I love her," he said looking them both in the eyes. "And I wanted to get both of your blessings and permission to ask her to marry me," he finished.

 **What did you think? Was the family's reaction okay? Also, little bit of a cliffhanger there at the end, sorry! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know this is an extremely short update, but I hope the next one makes up for it. :) Hope you guys enjoy this little chapter! Happy reading! :)**

 **Ch. 4**

Eric and Annie looked to each other in surprise. "I know Ruthie and I have only been dating for two months technically, but..." he trailed off seeing Annie smile at him.

"Sweetheart it's not that at all," she told him. "Trust me, Eric and I saw that you two cared for each other almost from the day you met. It was incredible to watch really," she said wistfully with a smile. "It's just you're both so young, are you sure you don't want to wait a few years?" she asked him. "Not that I'm saying no I just want to make sure you know this isn't something to take lightly," she told him. "Marriage is a big commitment and both people are responsible for making it work."

"I agree with you," he told her nodding his head. "Mrs. Camden, I've loved your daughter from the moment I met her. I've always felt a strong pull towards her," he said thinking of the mating bond. "I know that there will never be anyone else for me and I can attest to the fact that Ruthie feels the same," he smiled thinking of how Ruthie and him are bonded for life. _Or will be when I finally bite her and we have sex,_ he thought trying to hide a smirk. "I know that it seems like we're too young or that people will probably have doubts about us, but I love her."

Eric looked at the young man across from him. "Son, it's not a question of whether or not you love her. We know you do," he said. "We just don't want you to rush into something and then end up unhappy. We want the best for both of you."

Derek rested his head in his hands and took a moment to breathe and collect his thoughts. "You guys know that I never would have left all those years ago if I didn't absolutely have to," he said seeing them both nod. "Which means that Ruthie and I would have gotten together a long time ago if I had stayed. Would you be so worried if we had been dating for a few years?"

Eric and Annie looked at each other for a moment and then turned to Derek. "No, we aren't worried about how long you've been dating. We know that you both love each other very much. I'm worried though that you're both too young. Derek, sweetheart, you're only 23. And Ruthie is 21! Do you think you're both ready for marriage?"

Derek knew marriage was a big step, but he knew how he felt. And he knew Ruthie saw marriage in their future as well. _Marriage, kids, a family_ he thought with a smile. _I want everything with her._ "I know it's a big step, but I also know how I feel. There will never be anyone but Ruthie. Please. Please tell me I have your blessing. I wouldn't be able to ask her without it," he told them, looking at them in earnest hoping they would consent.

They looked at each other and smiled. Nodding, Eric turned and looked at Derek. "Okay Derek," he said with a smile. "You have our blessing," he told him, seeing the young man across from him break out in a huge grin.

Derek jumped up and went over to them, immediately being pulled into a hug by Annie. "You know you've always been like family," she told him. "I'm so happy for the life you two will be sharing together."

"Me too Mrs. Camden," he told her with a warm smile.

"Oh heck call me mom if you want," she laughed seeing his smile grow bigger.

"Thanks mom," he told her sincerely, hugging her tight before letting her go. Turning to Eric he held out his hand, surprised when the older man pulled him in for a hug.

"Welcome to the family son," he said happily. "I couldn't have asked for a better man for my baby girl."

"Thank you sir," Derek told him, feeling modest and shy. "It means a lot that I have your approval."

"So how are you going to ask her?" Annie asked excitedly.

Derek smiled, already knowing how he wanted to ask her. "I want to ask her in front of everyone. Like how Kevin asked Lucy. Just in a more relaxed atmosphere," he told them, happy to see the smiles on their faces.

"Oh in front of everyone, I can't wait!" Annie said ecstatic. "She's going to be so surprised."

"I hope so," Derek smiled. "I was wondering if maybe tomorrow you could take all the girls out for the day," he asked of Annie, happy when she nodded. Turning to look at Eric he asked if they could round up all the guys and help him set up a surprise for Ruthie so he could propose to her tomorrow night.

"Of course," he agreed, smiling as he thought of his youngest daughter soon to be engaged. "Alright let's get out there before they send in a search party," Reverend Camden joked.

Derek smiled as they all walked out to join everyone else. Sitting down to dinner that night and saying grace, Derek silently thanked God for all the people he loved able to gather safely together under one roof.

 **Alright, he has their blessing! Now he has to plan how to propose, shenanigans to follow! Again, sorry for the short update, but I'm really hoping the next chapter makes up for it. Forgive me! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait, but I just kept reworking the proposal. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Let's see how everyone handles a simple proposal setup. Should be easy right? Haha happy reading! :)**

 **Ch. 5**

Waking up in her old bedroom, Ruthie smiled as she saw all the girls spread out around her on the floor. She smiled as she thought back to how they all told her to sleep in her bed when she insisted on sleeping on the floor with them. They had brought along air mattresses and they set them up after dinner before going back downstairs to continue visiting with everyone. It was a long night away from Derek but Ruthie knew her parents would never approve of them sharing a room, let alone a bed. _Not before we're married_ she thought, smiling as she thought of marrying her mate. She knew the others wouldn't be up for awhile so she slowly crept out of her room and went downstairs to make coffee.

Stumbling into the kitchen in her pink plaid pajama pants and a black tank top she started the coffee maker, joy filling her as the smell of fresh brewed coffee jolted her senses. Pulling down a mug from the cabinet, she went to the fridge and pulled out the creamer. Going back to the coffee maker she heard the liquid slow until it wasn't falling into the pot anymore. Pouring some coffee into her mug, she smiled as she felt Derek come up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. Leaning back against his chest she heard him whisper good morning before nudging aside her tank top strap with his nose and kissing her shoulder softly.

"Morning baby," she whispered, leaning her head up and pulling him down for a soft kiss. "You sleep okay?"

Derek grumbled and grabbed the sugar by the coffee maker, dumping some in Ruthie's mug. Stirring it slowly, he took a sip and sighed as the warm liquid started to wake him up. "Hey, get your own coffee," Ruthie jokingly scolded him. Grabbing another mug she quickly poured another cup of coffee and joined Derek at the table, happiness filling her as Derek leaned over and pecked her softly on the lips. Pulling back she sighed and reached for his hand on the table lacing their fingers together. They sat there talking quietly as Eric and Annie came into the kitchen.

"You two are up early," Eric commented, smiling at the two of them. Getting some coffee for him and Annie he came and joined them at the table. "You guys sleep okay?"

"Yep," Ruthie said, smiling as her dad sat down next to her mom and they kissed each other good morning.

The four of them sat there for awhile discussing what they thought would be fun ideas for everyone to do. Derek smiled as he heard his uncle upstairs moving around before he appeared downstairs.

"Morning everyone," Peter said as he walked into the kitchen, grabbing a mug of coffee and joining them at the table. Walking behind Derek and Ruthie he bent down and pressed a kiss to the top of Ruthie's head, taking the seat next to her and smiling over at Eric and Annie. "What did you guys have planned for today?" he asked, taking a sip of his coffee as Allison, Lydia, and Erica came in and joined them.

The girls put on a fresh pot of coffee and smiled as they joined everyone at the table. "I was actually wondering if the girls wanted to go shopping in the promenade and then we could grab lunch at the pool hall?" Annie said, looking over at the girls who looked at Ruthie excitedly. Ruthie didn't notice the slight wink Derek sent her mom's way, but the girls sure did. Before they could say anything Derek shot them a look and subtly shook his head telling them not to ask.

"Yea, I would love to show them around and visit some of the shops," Ruthie said smiling, oblivious to the silent conversation that just took place. As the girls all started talking at once about the day ahead, Derek sipped his coffee and thought about what he had planned for his girlfriend.

 _I want to propose to her at sunset in the park_ he thought with a smile. _That place held so many fun memories for us until that awful night. The park was ruined for us because of me. I need her to remember that place forever as a happy memory._

He was pulled out of his musings by Ruthie, who had squeezed his hand gently. Looking at her, he saw her engaged in a conversation with Scott, Isaac, and Stiles who had come downstairs while he was lost in his thoughts. She glanced at him and he smiled back, pulling her into him and pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. He smiled as he saw Annie smiling sweetly over at them. Seeing Boyd standing by the counter waiting for the new pot of coffee to finish brewing, Derek excused himself and went to refill his mug. Stepping out on the back patio he took a sip and started to speak lowly, knowing all the werewolves inside would hear him.

"Guys, Erica," he said quietly. "I need your help, I'm proposing to Ruthie tonight," he said, chuckling as he heard Erica choke into her coffee mug. "Take a breath Erica," he laughed quietly as he felt her anger and then immediately after, her happiness and love for him and Ruthie. "Look Annie and Eric gave me their blessing and I want to ask her tonight in the park. Erica, the girls will be out all day shopping and whatnot. I need you to get Ruthie out of the kitchen when I come back in so I can get everyone else in on it."

Hearing Erica's low reply of 'got it' he started giving the guys instructions. "Guys I need your help getting Ruthie's favorite food brought over and decorating some tables. I also want to string lights through the trees above for when it starts to get dark," he said quietly, hearing their low replies of 'okay'. Smiling, he finished off his coffee before heading inside to see the pack smile his way as he entered. Seeing Matt and Sarah at the table and Chris, John, and Melissa standing around the island counter with Kevin, Lucy, Ben, Mary, Carlos, and Simon he knew they would all have to be included to pull this off. _Thank God we have a big family_ he smiled, thinking of all the help he would be getting. Suddenly, Erica asked Ruthie upstairs with the excuse of getting ready together. Derek sent her a low 'thanks' in reply. Ruthie smiled at Derek before following the excited girl upstairs, laughing as she talked a mile a minute asking about where the good stores were that they should shop in today.

Derek smiled as he heard them get upstairs and Ruthie start the shower. Erica had turned on her iPod and connected it to Ruthie's speakers and soon the only thing you could hear was music trickling from upstairs into the kitchen. The pack all turned to Derek, including the Camden's, and waited for him to start. _This is so much easier than last night's conversation_ he thought.

"What's going on?" Simon asked, seeing his mom and dad staring at Derek with big smiles on their faces.

"Derek," Eric waited patiently for the young man to tell everyone his intentions.

Derek took a breath and looked up and smiled at everyone. "I'm going to propose to Ruthie tonight."

Silence.

And then joyful loud laughter, hugs, and congratulations were thrown out as Derek was pulled in every direction. Once everyone had congratulated him, he asked all of them for their help in planning a surprise proposal for Ruthie. They all immediately agreed and Derek told them his plan. After everyone understood their jobs, they slowly started trickling out of the kitchen to get ready.

Derek stayed behind for a moment, seeing Eric, Annie, and Peter all still seated at the table. "Come over and join us nephew," Peter smiled at him. Taking a seat he smiled as his uncle clapped him on the shoulder. "I'm proud of you," he told him, seeing the Camden's smile at him from across the table. "Our family would be proud of you too," he said, his voice cracking at the emotion in his voice. "Your parents would have been so happy for you. And they would have loved Ruthie." Derek nodded, letting a few tears fall at the thought of his family. "And you know I already love her like family, so your good there," he joked, laughing as Eric and Annie laughed with him.

"Thanks Uncle Peter," Derek told him, his voice gravelly. Seeing Annie reach across the table and grab his hands, he smiled at her as he saw a few tears stream down her cheeks.

"Sweetheart we want you to know that we love you. And we're so happy that you're going to officially be part of the family." Derek smiled, happy that he would really be part of the Camden clan. _Ruthie will be a Hale too_ he smiled as the thought crossed his mind. _She'll have my last name, she'll be my wife._

Derek smiled and squeezed her hands gently. "Thanks, mom," he smiled seeing her eyes light up.

"Come on son, lets go get ready so we can start setting up," Eric said and motioned to Peter as well. All three of them got up and headed upstairs to get ready, Eric kissing Annie's cheek on the way out. Smiling to herself, Annie realized everyone had put their own mugs in the dishwasher so she didn't have to do anything.

 _Well that's nice_ she thought as she wiped down the counters quickly and hurried upstairs to get ready to go out with the girls.

Two hours later found Ruthie and all the other women walking through the promenade going in clothing boutiques and stopping in random stores to look around. She chatted happily with everyone, glad to see all the girls having fun wandering around with her sisters and going into different stores together. Stopping in a little clothing boutique with Lydia and Lucy she smiled at the older woman behind the desk.

"Hello girls, anything I can help you look for?" she greeted them with a smile.

"No thank you, we're just looking," Ruthie responded with a smile.

Walking around the store Ruthie saw a rack of dresses and started to search through them. Seeing a really pretty red dress with lace detailing she took it off the rack and held it up. Lydia and Lucy immediately rushed over and told her to try it on. Ruthie looked at the price tag and sighed.

"It's too much you guys, I can't," she told them, staring longingly at the dress.

"Ruthie dear, try on the dress," came her mother's voice behind her. Turning around Ruthie saw her mom standing there with Mary, both of them smiling at her. Ruthie opened her mouth to protest, but was silenced by her mother quickly telling her that if she liked the dress she was going to buy it for her. Knowing it was pointless to argue, Ruthie was urged to try on the dress and was ushered into a fitting room. Putting the dress on she looked in the mirror and ran her hands over the material, smoothing it down. It fell above her knees, high enough to look good but not too high to be considered improper. Smiling in the mirror she ran her hand through her hair and stepped out of the dressing room. All at once the voices of her family and friends surrounded her. They all told her that she looked beautiful and that the dress looked great and that she just had to buy it.

"Yea and the best part is, is that Derek will love you in it," Erica said with a smile and everyone immediately agreed as Ruthie blushed.

"So it's settled. You're getting the dress," her mom said, smiling at her. "Alright girls, let's all get something new. We do have Thanksgiving in a few days and I could use a new dress," her mom smiled.

Ruthie watched as all the women started scouring the racks looking for new outfits. _Weird_ she thought. _Why is everyone so concerned about having a new outfit? Lydia even said before we left the house that she packed enough clothes to last her a month._ Ignoring the voice in her head saying that something was going on, she smiled and laughed as one by one everyone found a great dress or cute skirt and top combo to try on. After everyone was satisfied with their purchases, they all walked out to stop and grab lunch at the pool hall. Letting them all walk in ahead of her she told them she was going to call and check in with Derek. They all smiled and nodded, leaving her sitting on the bench out front to call alone. Listening to the ring of his phone she only had to hear it once before she heard his voice on the other end.

"Hey baby," he greeted her. "What's up?" She could hear the smile in his voice and felt her chest constrict with a pang of hurt at being separated. "Baby? Are you okay?" he asked her, feeling her pain and worrying immediately.

"I'm fine," she said quick to reassure him. "I just miss my boyfriend and wanted to check in." Hearing his slight chuckle on the other end, she smiled and sighed as he told her he missed her. "I miss you too. What have you guys been doing all morning?"

"Not much just hanging out," he vaguely answered. Ruthie heard voices in the background and then silence as she heard Peter hiss 'quiet' to what Ruthie assumed was all the guys around Derek. "We're just getting stuff together for tonight," he said, knowing she was going to start asking questions.

"Oh right," she answered. "Mom told me we were going to have dinner at the park tonight," she told him, recalling a conversation with her mom while walking through the shops earlier. "That will be fun," she said with a smile, trying not to think of the last time she was there.

Knowing her mind was flashing back to his last night in Glen Oak five years ago, he immediately tried to put her at ease. "It will be fun Ruthie," he told her. "We're going to make a better memory here," he said, voice dropping lower with each word. "I promise baby," he whispered. Ruthie felt her eyes water at the honesty in his voice.

"Surrounded by our family and good food, how can we not have a better memory of it after tonight?" she asked jokingly, not seeing his eyes light up from where he was watching Kevin, Ben, Matt, and Simon string little white twinkle lights through the trees.

"Exactly," he smiled. Hearing a muffled curse through the phone Ruthie laughed. "Was that Chris?" she asked, smile clear in her voice.

Hearing Derek laugh over the line she grinned when he struggled to tell her it was. "These guys are driving me crazy baby," he told her smiling as he heard her lighthearted laugh through the phone. "I have to go, but I'll see you in a couple hours okay?"

Ruthie sighed. _A couple hours. I'm never going to make it_ she thought, wishing she could be with him now. "Okay," she lamented.

Hearing her sad tone, Derek tried to make her smile. "Cheer up love, I'll see you in a few hours," he told her hoping she'd smile.

Hearing his new term of endearment she nodded and gave him a cheerful 'okay'. Saying their goodbyes with promises to see each other later she hung up feeling better at having talked to him. Walking into the pool hall she saw everyone sitting at different tables talking and laughing with each other. Walking over, she sat in between her mom and Mary, happy to catch up with her older sister.

"Derek doing okay?" Mary asked her, a bright smile on her face.

Ruthie responded back in the affirmative. "Yes he's fine, they're just getting stuff ready for the park tonight. Who knew it would take all those grown men to do some simple grocery shopping?" she laughed, not noticing the look Mary and her mother shared over her head.

Ruthie and the others enjoyed a nice lunch and some of the girls got a game of pool going and they spent a few fun hours just being together and relaxing. Lydia was the one to call everyone's attention to the time. She had received a text from Derek saying that the girls needed to come home and get ready because all the guys were about to leave and head to the park to wait for them. Lydia replied back to him before hastily calling everyone's attention to her.

"We need to get home," she said looking at the women and seeing them all smile excitedly. Ruthie still had no clue what was going on and was happily talking with Melissa McCall and Sarah about what it was like working in the ER. Walking over to their table, Lydia told them it was time to go and that everyone had to get ready for the picnic. Getting to the house Ruthie was the first to jump in the shower and laughed as all the women scrambled around trying to get ready around each other. _Why is everyone acting so odd?_ she thought as she watched Mary and Lucy disappear in their old closet and dig out a pair of black heeled sandals for Ruthie to wear with her dress.

"You guys realize we're having a barbecue dinner at the park?" she asked incredulously as she saw Erica and Allison run past her doorway and into the room in the dresses they bought earlier today.

"Ruthie come on," Erica smiled over at her. "Get dressed up with us, it will be fun," she said over her shoulder as she started putting on her make up.

"Yea Ruthie, it will be fun," Allison cajoled her. "The boys are getting dressed up too," she laughed.

Meeting the girls gazes in the mirror, Ruthie just shrugged and went to slip on the black heeled sandals. "Okay, fine," she laughed as she went to sit down with them and do her own makeup. Soon all the women were ready to go and started the drive over to the park as the sun was going down. Everyone in the car tried to keep Ruthie from looking out at the park.

Getting out of the car Ruthie looked around in awe as she saw little white lights wrapped around trunks of trees and strung up through the branches. She saw her dad, brothers, and every other male she considered family standing with smiles on their faces watching her. Ruthie walked over to them slowly knowing the women were following her. As she looked around at everyone gathered together, she let out a breath as she saw Derek step out from behind her dad and Peter with a smile on his face.

"Derek," her voice trembled as he stared at her with a longing expression. "What's going on?" her voice sounded shaky as she tried to remember to breathe. She looked him up and down as he slowly walked towards her in his dark blue jeans and white collared button down shirt. She was mesmerized by him as he handed her a single red rose.

He stepped up to her and took her left hand, holding it gently in his. Watching as he bent down on one knee, Ruthie brought her other hand to her chest as she fought back tears as realization sunk in. "Derek," she whispered, a tear slowly falling.

Derek smiled up at her, feeling his confidence increase as her eyes shone down at him with nothing but absolute love reflected in them. "Ruthie," he said quietly, voice so full of emotion. "Ruthie Anne Camden, I've brought you here because I wanted to erase the memories of our last night in this exact spot. We stood right here five years ago when I had my whole world fall apart around me. And I never thought I'd recover from that night, from leaving you." Derek paused and took a breath as the painful memories flashed through his mind. Pushing them back, he smiled at Ruthie as he continued. "But fate-and God- had other plans for us. And here we are together again. I spent five years without you Ruthie and I didn't realize what I was missing until you walked back into my life. I can't imagine my life without you in it. I love you," he told her. Feeling her hand shake in his, he rubbed his thumb over her knuckles trying to calm her. Reaching into his shirt pocket he pulled out a little black box flipping it open to reveal a beautiful princess cut diamond on a platinum band. Hearing Ruthie's gasp, he looked up at her and smiled. "I've brought you here to ask you in front of all of our family and friends, Ruthie Camden will you marry me?"

Derek didn't think his heart was beating for that split second she stared at him. Ruthie felt her breath catch in her throat and felt tears streaming down her face as she looked down at the man before her. _God I love him_ she thought. "Yes!" she cried happily, laughing as he slipped the ring on her finger and pulled her to him for a kiss. Neither noticed everyone around them smiling, crying, and clapping in joy over the now engaged couple. For a few brief moments, it was just the two of them. Staring into each other's eyes so full of love and devotion that they forgot the world around them. Leaning his forehead against hers, Derek whispered that he loved her. Whispering it back to him, she pulled back and looked at her fiancé. Seeing him smile, he motioned towards everyone and they were soon being congratulated by the family. Ruthie and Derek lost count of how many times they were hugged and passed around to everyone, both smiling as all the women fawned over Ruthie and her new ring while the guys exchanged manly hugs and well wishes with Derek.

After everyone had gotten a chance to congratulate the happy couple, they sat down to eat dinner under the stars. While everyone was busy laughing and talking with each other, Derek pulled Ruthie into him.

"Happy?" he asked her, smiling as she leaned against him.

Ruthie looked up at him, smiling. "Yes," she answered him simply. "I love you."

"I love you too," he told her quietly, running his thumb over the ring on her finger. "Always."

"Get ready to plan a wedding," she teased him, laughing as he faked a look of horror.

"I'll happily plan, if it means I get to call you my wife sooner," he smiled.

Ruthie nodded and squeezed his hand. "Soon," she promised him, turning back to their family and once again enjoying the beauty of the park.

 **They are now officially engaged! Holidays and a wedding awaits! Leave a review and let me know what you think! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been forever, I know, I'm so sorry! I hope you guys enjoy this update! :)**

 **Ch. 6**

After taking way too many pictures and cleaning up from their dinner in the park everyone was so tired that they all came home, changed into their pajamas and went to sleep. _I guess it was a long day and we did stay out late_ Ruthie thought, rolling over again and trying to fall asleep. Glancing at the clock she sighed as she saw that it was a little after 1AM. Deciding it was useless to lay in bed and risk waking up one of the girls she got up and tiptoed downstairs. Walking into the kitchen she set out to make some hot cocoa. Enjoying the dimly lit kitchen and the silence it offered Ruthie smiled as she held out her left hand and stared at her ring again.

"You do like it right?" she turned around and saw Derek standing at the bottom of the stairs leaning on his shoulder against the wall. Taking in his black sweats and fitted grey shirt Ruthie smiled as she unashamedly checked him out. His feet were bare and his hair was a mess and she loved it. Seeing him smiling at her she shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"I love it," she told him. "It's beautiful and what I always imagined for myself." Seeing him smile at her answer he walked towards her and pulled her into him. Resting her head on his chest she listened to the steady beat of his heart.

"Who did you see in this fantasy as your husband?" Derek asked, tightening his arms around her waist.

"Oh you know, just some guy. Maybe he'd sweep off my feet to Europe or something," she laughed as he growled softly. Leaning back to look up at him she brought her hands to rest against his chest. "But I'm so incredibly happy knowing I lucked out with you."

Leaning his forehead against hers he stared at her with a smile. "Baby I'm the one that lucked out." Seeing her smile he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Keeping it gentle, he let his thumbs trace small circles on her waist as he lost himself in her. Feeling her hands move down his chest he growled lightly when she scratched her nails across his lower abdomen.

"I can't believe you planned all of that and got everyone to help," she smiled, wrapping her arms tighter around him.

"I wanted it to be special," he told her leaning his head on her shoulder.

She smiled and kissed his cheek running her fingers through his hair. "It was. I loved it. I love you."

Derek smiled and pulled her closer. "How do you feel about being married by the end of the year?" he asked her hesitantly.

Ruthie looked up at him. "Are you serious?" she asked, unsure if he was kidding or not. Seeing him nod and smile she thought about it. "Why so fast?"

Derek looked down at her. "I just want to be married to you. I want to start our life together. And I want to start the new year as your husband," he told her, seeing her smile.

Ruthie thought about it and decided she didn't really care about a huge fancy wedding. She just wanted to be married to Derek and be able to call him her husband. Wrapping her arms around his neck she smiled at him. "Ok," she simply agreed. "Let's get married after Christmas."

Seeing his face light up she laughed as he quickly leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Sighing happily she knew that she just wanted to be his wife as soon as possible. Feeling his hands tighten on her waist she slowly broke the kiss and brought her head to rest against his chest again. "I love you Ruthie," he whispered quietly leaning down and pressing a light kiss to the top of her head.

"I love you too Derek." They stayed wrapped in each other's arms for a few moments longer until Ruthie yawned tiredly.

Lifting his head up he moved his hands to cup her face. Running his thumbs under her eyes he looked into hers worriedly. "Why aren't you sleeping baby?"

Ruthie smiled warmly and lifted her hands to grasp his wrists. "I've gotten so used to falling asleep next to you that it's hard to sleep alone," she told him, smiling as he whined softly. "But we have to make it another few days before we can go back home."

Derek nodded and wished they were back at the house already. "We can last a few more days," he said, hoping he would start to believe it. Seeing Ruthie yawn again he smiled and kissed her forehead. "Come on, let's get you back into bed." Ruthie nodded and walked upstairs with him, separating to go into their rooms. "Goodnight Mrs. Hale," he whispered, smiling as she whipped her head around to look at him. She smiled back and held up her hand to wiggle her ring finger. "Not a married woman yet," she whispered teasingly.

"Soon enough," he grumbled but winked at her. She whispered goodnight back and smiling they both turned and went to bed.

 **Next Morning**

Ruthie felt overwhelmed. She just wanted something simple and all of this was so confusing. There were too many choices, too many things to do.

"So what are you thinking?" Mary asked as she and Ruthie flipped through wedding magazines at the kitchen table with some of the girls. "Do you want to go dress shopping immediately or go look at venues or plan the honeymoon trip?" her sister asked her, wiggling her eyebrows at the last suggestion.

Laughing, Ruthie lightly smacked her with the magazine in her hand. "I don't know where to start," she exclaimed helplessly looking around the table. "How did you guys get through all of this when you were getting married?" she asked looking around at her sisters, her mom, Mrs. Glass and Ms. McCall.

"Take it one step at a time Ruthie," came from Mrs. Glass.

"Write down a list of what needs to be done and start crossing things off your list," came from Ms. McCall.

"All of us are here to help," her mom assured her. "You just need to tell us where to start."

"And what you're looking for," came from Lucy. Seeing her sister's confused face she explained. "You know if you want a huge fairytale wedding or something small in the church."

Ruthie sighed and thought about it. She never really dreamed about a wedding when she was growing up. _At least not like Mary and Lucy did_ she thought. _They had everything planned out. Well Lucy did, Mary not so much_ she thought wryly, laughing at her sister's way of handling things. _I'm not showy or flashy and I definitely don't want more people to be there than absolutely have to be._

"I want it to be simple," she finally said, looking around at the girls. "I don't want a big show or anything, I really just want it to be family. Small, intimate, but I'd like to talk to Derek more about what he thinks."

Everyone smiled and nodded. Annie was sitting across from her daughter and grabbed her hand. "I like the idea of small and intimate," she told her smiling. "You and Derek talk and figure out what you guys agree on and let us know. The only thing we do know for sure is he wants to be married right after Christmas. He said so this morning when I asked him. What's the rush Ruthie?" her mom looked at her, smiling since everyone knew Derek and Ruthie were waiting until they were married. _Well, assumed. Since I don't want to wait until the wedding night._

"Very funny mom," Ruthie chuckled and rolled her eyes, smirking when her mom tapped her hand. "You have enough grandchildren for right now," she laughed.

"I could always use more kids to spoil," she joked, laughing as Mary and Lucy chimed in with "true" and "us too".

Ruthie laughed and thought about having children with Derek. _I want that_ she thought. _I want little versions of us to love and cherish_. Getting up from the table she said she was going to see her fiancé to discuss wedding plans.

 **Later that evening**

After dinner, everyone was in the family room relaxing. _With just the Camden siblings here was hard enough, but having them and the pack is just insane_ Derek thought. Looking around he saw everyone spread out all over the place. Those that weren't sitting were standing and some of the adults had moved outside with others slowly trickling out.

"Did you get the kids down?" Lucy asked as Matt walked back into the room.

"Yea, took them awhile, but they all eventually fell asleep," he answered. All the parents of little ones sighed in relief.

"Good," she said. Turning to Ruthie and Derek, "So tell us your wedding plans so far?"

Everyone groaned. "Lucy we only discussed things for one day, give us a few more," Ruthie laughed as Derek just smiled over at her from his spot by the fireplace.

"Oh come on, we all want to know," she said excitedly, seeing Mary, Sarah and some of the other girls perk up. Ruthie looked around and decided to tell them what they had decided so far.

She told them how Derek and her had decided to have the ceremony in the Glen Oak church with Eric marrying them. She told them their idea of wanting the reception in a barn with little lights strung throughout to light it up and a fire pit out back so guests could make s'mores and hang out and relax. She laughed as everyone all agreed that sounded fun, thinking how the kids and Stiles and Scott would dominate the fireplace and eat all the s'mores.

"We really just want a small and relaxed wedding," she told them. "Nothing huge or crazy." Looking at Derek standing by the fireplace with Simon and Matt she smiled as he winked at her.

"We really want this to be a fun day for everyone," he said, adding to what Ruthie said. "Relaxed and fun with all our family and friends."

Everyone smiled and agreed that it would be a great day. "Do you know what colors you want for your wedding?" Mary asked.

"Red," Ruthie said quickly without thinking, blushing as she saw the pack members glance at her. She had to fight to hold back her laugh. It quickly died when she turned and saw Derek flash his eyes at her before anyone could see.

"Because it's after Christmas?" Mary asked her.

"What?" Ruthie asked not hearing her. She was too focused on Derek and how he was looking down at his shoes, taking note of his clenched fists.

Mary laughed. "I said do you want red because it's after Christmas?" she repeated.

"Oh," Ruthie smiled weakly feeling her heartbeat quicken as she thought of her alpha's heated red gaze. Seeing Derek finally glance up at her she saw him nod and smirk at hearing her heartbeat.

"Yes, Ruthie thought it would be nice," he said coming to her rescue. "We thought a deep red would look nice. I think Ruthie was saying something about pinecones, right baby?" he asked looking at her. Seeing her trying to regain control, he watched as she dug her fingernails into her palm and took a breath before answering.

"Yes, we thought they would make pretty centerpieces on the tables. A vase filled with pinecones and wrapped with a dark red ribbon. It looked pretty when I saw it on Pinterest," she smiled, not chancing another look at Derek.

"That does sound pretty," Lucy said excitedly. "I can't wait! A wedding right before the new year!" she exclaimed bursting with energy. "We have so much to plan!"

 _Great_ Ruthie thought. _As long as I get to marry Derek she can go as crazy as she wants_. Sneaking a glance at her fiancé she noticed him staring at his shoes again. The only way to tell he was thinking the same thoughts as her was the smirk on his lips that he tried to hide by looking down. _At least when this is all over we'll be husband and wife_ she thought happily.


	7. Chapter 7

**I can't believe Season 6 is the end! But I am happy that they are going out on a high note and not dragging it into the ground. Is anyone else crossing their fingers for Stiles and Lydia to finally get together?! Can't wait! :)**

 **Ch. 7**

Having so many people in the Camden house can seem overwhelming at times. _Not today_ Derek thought, smiling as he sat on a stool in the kitchen helping peel potatoes. Everyone was running around today getting things ready for Thanksgiving dinner that night. Annie, Melissa and Lucy were fussing over the turkeys while Eric, Peter, Matt and Carlos were out running last minute grocery errands. Looking over to Ruthie who was sitting next to him with her own pile of potatoes he couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" she asked smiling at him.

"Nothing," he laughed. "I just missed this."

Ruthie smiled and nodded. Looking up from her current potato she had to laugh with him. At that moment she realized three grown women were running around the kitchen and had to cook multiple turkeys in two ovens. Everyone else was either helping with a bunch of side dishes and desserts or watching children. Either way the house was loud and chaotic, but that's the way Ruthie liked it best.

"I'd say dinner will never happen, but we both know that's not true. You know how much mom loves a challenge," Ruthie said under her breath to Derek, smiling as he chuckled quietly.

"I heard that Ruthie," her mom said not even turning around to look at them. "And yes I do. This dinner will be ready to eat by no later than 7," she said turning to smile at them. Seeing Ruthie leaning her head against Derek's shoulder and the two of them wearing matching grins she couldn't help but smile at them. "Have I told you both how thankful I am for you two?"

Ruthie laughed and smiled. "Yes mom, you have. Along with telling everyone else how thankful you are for them," she added lifting her head from Derek's shoulder. Derek looked at her and grinned.

"Well I'm allowed to," Annie replied. "It is, after all, the day where giving thanks for those you love and things you have is important. Not that we shouldn't be doing that everyday, but still," she chuckled.

Ruthie just smiled and nodded. "I'm thankful for you too mom," she told her. "Everyday." Derek agreed and smiled at Annie.

"Alright what do we have here?" Peter asked walking into the kitchen with four grocery bags. At that moment Stiles came down from upstairs and looked at all the bags he brought in.

"Didn't want to make a second trip back to the car?" he quipped.

Peter glared at him as Eric, Matt and Carlos all came in with the same amount of bags. "No Stiles, none of us wanted to make a second trip," he said seriously, shaking his head. Stiles just laughed and called Isaac, Scott, and Boyd down to help unpack all the groceries.

"Where are the girls?" Peter asked, going to stand behind Ruthie as the boys all started moving around the kitchen. They had a pretty good system going with Scott and Isaac unloading the bags and tossing to Stiles when things needed to go in the refrigerator and tossing to Boyd when things could stay on the counter.

"They're upstairs entertaining the kids," Mary answered as Lydia came down holding one of the kids in her arms.

"And we're all having a great time so just call us when dinner is ready," Lydia joked, bouncing the laughing child in her arms. "I just came down to see if you guys needed help or if we could stay playing with the kids upstairs?"

"Hey if you guys need a break we could always tag team it out?" Matt offered, making her laugh as he made a face and shrugged his shoulders.

"We're all good, but if you guys need help just let us know." With that Lydia turned and walked back upstairs, talking animatedly to the happy child.

"She's good," Matt said, nodding his approval at Lydia's child care abilities. Turning to Annie, "Mom, what else do you need from us?"

"Oh honey nothing, everything is pretty much done," she said. "Ruthie and Derek are finishing the potatoes and all of the desserts are made and either in the fridge or out on the counter. The side dishes are what we're working on while we wait for these turkeys to finish cooking."

Matt nodded and looked to his dad, Carlos and Peter. "Do you think the football game is still on?"

"Only one way to find out," said Eric as he turned to walk into the living room.

"I'm going to go with him and check the score," Matt said following him out.

"I think I'll come too," Carlos said backing out as well. "Let us know if you need help."

Ruthie and Derek laughed as they left one by one looking at Peter as he stood there waiting to see what he would decide to do. Pulling up a stool at the counter on the other side of Ruthie, he sat and asked the women if they were sure there was nothing he could do to help. With reassurances that everything was fine and dinner was practically done he poured a drink and relaxed as Annie started making the mashed potatoes and gravy.

"So," he said turning to Derek and Ruthie. "Are you guys going to be able to plan a wedding once we're all back in Beacon Hills?"

Ruthie smiled as Derek nodded. "Yeah we should have no problem," she smiled. "We both want it to be small and intimate so we aren't really all that stressed about it."

Derek caught her eye and winked. "You crazy party animals," Peter joked nudging Ruthie with his elbow. "Wait, are we doing a bachelor party?"

"No," Derek said before Peter could even make a joke about strippers.

"What?" Stiles asked. "Come on man a bachelor party is a right of passage. You have to have one before you get married. It's practically a law."

Laughing he shrugged and stood up to go get a drink. "I'm pretty sure it's not." Walking past Scott and Boyd who were making puppy dog eyes, he tried to get to the fridge. Scott and Boyd blocked him and Derek smiled as he heard them whine. "Guys I just don't want one," he said. "Ruthie's not having a bachelorette party," he told them thinking that would end the conversation.

"Yes she is," Lydia said, coming downstairs with a different child clinging to her. Ruthie looked at Lydia who smiled and shrugged. "You have to have one Ruthie," she smiled. "Besides the girls and I have been planning with your sisters and we already have ideas about what to do."

Ruthie laughed and just nodded her okay. "Yes!" Stiles exclaimed high-fiving Boyd. Derek turned to look at him. "Dude this means we get to throw you a bachelor party." Derek grabbed a beer from the fridge and walked back to Ruthie muttering under his breath. Standing behind her he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against his chest.

"Everything will be fine," she tried to reassure him, linking her hands with his and rubbing her thumbs in soothing circles to relax him. _He's probably worried there will be strippers_ she thought trying not to laugh.

Derek leaned down and rests his head on her shoulder. "We're really going to do this? I think we should just have a joint party," he offered, hoping everyone would go for it.

"No way nephew," Peter replied, quickly being backed up by Scott, Stiles, Isaac and Boyd. "No joint parties. This is a night out of fun and when you two are together all you do is make eyes at each other. Under normal circumstances we all love you and seeing you both so happy makes all of us happy, but I'm sorry. No way, we are doing separate parties. No meeting up either," he added, seeing Derek and Ruthie start to protest.

"I agree with Peter," said Mary as she walked into the kitchen. "Separate parties will be way more fun. Besides we can't get into any trouble if Derek's with you," she joked winking at Ruthie.

Ruthie looked to her mom who weakly smiled at her. _This is Mary. Queen of trouble. And she'll have Lucy and all the other girls backing up her crazy ideas. There's no way this night isn't going to end with something horrible happening._ Derek must have been thinking along the same lines, because if he gripped her any tighter she'd have bruises on her waist. _Not that they would bother her_ she thought with a smirk.

"Oh and just to be sure that you guys are celebrating with the respective parties we've decided to take your phones the weekend of the parties," came from Erica as she walked in and joined them at the island counter. "We just decided this rule."

Derek choked on his beer. "What?" He growled lowly, making a step towards Erica. Ruthie gently tugged on his hand and brought him closer to her.

"What? We need to take them. If not you guys will spend the entire time texting and checking in with each other and we can't have that," Erica smiled watching as Derek tried his hardest not to lose it in front of everyone. "Besides the girls already have the best weekend planned for Ruthie," she practically whined. "Do you really want to ruin it Derek?" she pouted as Mary said, "Damn, she's good," to a laughing Melissa.

"I don't think you want his honest answer babe," Boyd said trying not to laugh as his alpha sent him a glare.

"We'll make it work," Ruthie whispered so quietly that Derek wasn't even sure he heard it. Looking down at her he saw a sly smile spreading across her face and knew she had something planned. Deciding not to worry, he just smiled and nodded along as more party suggestions and rules began being thrown out.

"Well, I'm sure you all will have a wonderful time at these celebrations," Annie said interrupting the conversation to announce that dinner was ready. "Now who's ready to eat?"

As everyone fit in the kitchen Eric said a prayer of thanks for allowing everyone to be together to celebrate the holiday and for all the blessings they've been given. As everyone started getting food Derek and Ruthie held back, smiling as they watched their combined families interact with each other. It was a relaxed and fun atmosphere inside the Camden house with everyone thankful for being able to spend it together with those they loved most.

 **Sorry for the long wait, I know my posting updates aren't as frequent as they should be. Just know that I'm not abandoning this story and it will be finished. Thanks for sticking with me! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I know it has been forever since I've updated and saying sorry will not make up for it, but still, I'm sorry! I have not abandoned this story, even though I know it feels like I have. I hope some of you out there are still with me. Here's a new chapter! :)**

 **Ch. 8**

After spending Thanksgiving in Glen Oak, Derek, Ruthie and the pack traveled back to Beacon Hills. Derek was happy to be back home and have Ruthie back in his arms at night. Ruthie noticed the girls were getting more excited with each passing day and wondered what was going on. They would quickly change topics when she entered the room and would ask random questions to distract her. She knew they were planning her bachelorette party but didn't think it would be some big secret. Derek also noticed the guys acting strange and if he didn't know it was for his bachelor party he would have commanded they tell him what was going on. Instead he and Ruthie were happy to spend time alone and leave all of them to their planning.

The third night back in Beacon Hills the pack all made excuses about having to be elsewhere for the night so Derek and Ruthie had the house to themselves. Derek had just taken her out to a really nice dinner and they were heading home to an empty house. Ruthie was nervous and excited for the rest of the evening. She couldn't keep still and kept fidgeting in her seat as Derek drove them home. Looking out the window and watching the rain fall she shivered as she felt a slight chill race down her spine. Feeling Derek's hand take hers she sent him a small smile and placed their joined hands in her lap, smoothing out her dress as she did. She remembered the look in Derek's eyes earlier that night when she came down the stairs ready to leave. He looked at her in her red dress with lace detailing and his eyes had this predatory gleam in them. The love and desire in that look made her lose her balance and she would have fallen on the last step but Derek caught her before she could even let out a gasp of surprise. She remembered holding on to his strong arms as he helped her steady herself in her black heels only to look up and see the smirk on his face as she looked him over in his black dress pants and dark gray shirt. She blushed when she realized she had been caught staring at him. Leaning down to softly kiss her he took her hand and walked her out the door. Dinner had been wonderful and Ruthie had loved spending time with him alone. They had the pack around constantly the past few days and rarely had a moment to themselves. Ruthie smiled as she realized her thoughts had occupied her the entire way home. Feeling her nerves come out in full force she smiled and tried to calm her shaking hands as Derek went around and opened her car door for her.

Once inside, Derek helped Ruthie remove his black leather jacket that he wrapped around her earlier and went to hang it up while she went to freshen up and calm her nerves in the bathroom. She didn't see him downstairs when she came out, so she went looking for him upstairs. Walking into their bedroom she gasped softly, looking around at all the candles lit on various surfaces all over the room. She turned to look at Derek, seeing him standing at the end of the bed with a single red rose in his hand.

"Derek," she said softly as he walked to her and handed her the rose. Ruthie looked up at him with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. "You did this for me?"

"I wanted this to be special," he told her, wrapping his arms around her and leaning his forehead against hers. "I want you to know that I know how much this means to you. And I also want you to know how much it means to me. I love you Ruthie."

Ruthie leaned up and kissed him softly. "I love you too," she whispered. Seeing his gaze soften on her, she leaned back in and pressed her lips to his. Feeling him start to deepen the kiss, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and sighed as he started to move them towards the bed. Feeling her legs hit the bed she broke the kiss and laid the rose on the bedside table. Laying her hands on his chest she felt her body shiver as Derek's hands lowered to her hips and started tracing small circles. She slipped out of her heels and pushed them aside as he turned her around to find the zipper on the back of her dress. She shivered as she felt his fingers slowly slide against her skin, letting the dress fall into a pool around her bare feet. She smiled as she heard his gasp of surprise when he saw that she wasn't wearing a bra and was only in a black lace thong.

Feeling him pull her back by her hips into him she sighed as she felt him start placing soft kisses from her shoulder up to her neck. She turned her head as he reached her cheek and their lips met in a slow sweet kiss. Derek's hands left her waist and started a slow descent down, barely touching her but torturing her still as he glided his hands down the outside of her thighs and dragging his nails slowly back up the inside. Feeling him close to where she wanted she waited with baited breath for him to touch her but he seemed content to just run his hands higher up over her stomach and down her arms. Feeling his hands lace with hers she groaned as he slipped his tongue in her mouth and kissed her until she could barely breathe. Breaking the kiss, she turned in his arms and reached up to start unbuttoning his shirt.

"It's really unfair that I'm practically naked and your still fully dressed," she told him smiling up at him as she got to the last button. Seeing him smile at her she pushed the shirt down off his shoulders and enjoyed feeling his muscles quiver under her hands as she took her time roaming them over his chest and down his muscled torso to his black pants. Reaching his belt buckle she swiftly undid it and unbuttoned his pants. Feeling him kiss the curve of her neck she moaned as he lightly bit and sucked on the skin there.

"Derek," Ruthie sighed as she tried to push his pants down only to feel his hands gently take her wrists and push her softly on the bed.

Seeing her spread out on the bed before him in nothing but her black lace thong was almost too much for him. _I need to take this slow for her_. Ruthie was leaning up on her elbows with a smug grin on her face and he knew it would take every ounce of control he had to not let the wolf in him take over. Slowly sliding his pants down he watched her eyes trace his movements and crawled on the bed until he was on top of her nestled between her legs. Resting his weight on one hand he brought his other up to cup her cheek seeing her nerves come back.

"You're beautiful," he told her simply leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. Feeling her hands latch on to his shoulders he sighed into her mouth as one of her hands clung to his back and the other made its way into his hair. Feeling her nails scrape against his scalp he felt a tingle run down his spine as he pressed his lips harder against hers. He swept his tongue against her lower lip begging for entrance, moving his hand down her body and slowly tracing back up, moving to hold his weight off her. Moving his hand down her neck with the barest of touches he felt her body shiver in response. Running his thumb gently over her nipple he chuckled softly as she pushed up into him, her body begging for more pressure.

"Derek," she whined, moaning when he moved his mouth over her breast and scraped his teeth over her nipple. "God, Derek please," she begged, feeling his tongue bite her nipple sending shocks of pain through her which quickly turned to pleasure.

Derek moved back up and kissed her lips, feeling her go lax in his hold. "Baby do you remember how I told you this would go?" he asked, seeing her think back to when he told her how he was going to take his time on her. Flashing red eyes at her he leaned down and growled in her ear, "Don't rush this. I promise I'll give you everything you need." Feeling Ruthie grip him tighter and try to push her lower body against his he knew just how turned on she was. _Fuck I love that she loves me taking control_. Leaning back down and pressing his lips to hers he moaned as she sucked on his bottom lip and lightly bit him. Pushing his hard length against her he was rewarded with her gasp and breathy moan of his name.

"Do you remember what I promised you Ruthie?" he asked her, loving that she could barely focus enough to answer him. Seeing her dazed expression he teased her more by continuing to circle his length against her center, feeling her wetness through her lace. "Answer me baby," he growled softly.

Watching her struggle to gather her thoughts, he smirked as her eyes met his seeing the challenge pass between them. "You told me…" she broke off as his hard length hit against her causing her to cry out. "Fuck Derek please," she begged feeling her juices soaking her thin thong and his boxers. He was torturing her with his game and she knew he loved it. Pulling his head down to hers, she sighed as she kissed him softly, running her hands over his shoulders and scraping her nails across him as she went. "You told me you were going to make love to me like this," she said as she felt him slow down his movements and gently start thrusting against her center. Seeing her fight for control, he ran his hand up her side and gently cupped her cheek. Leaning his forehead against hers he softly kissed her lips, smiling when he looked down at her dazed expression.

"I also said that I would watch you fall apart in my arms all night," he said softly, moving to suck on the spot where his mark used to be. "Mmm, baby you didn't tell me my mark was gone," he growled feeling her tense beneath him. "We haven't been alone for almost two weeks," he said thinking back to time spent in Glen Oak and then having the pack around constantly the past few days. "It's ok, I'll fix it now," he continued placing kisses on her neck and sucking on her skin before biting her.

"Oh God, Derek," she moaned loudly, holding him in place with a hand on the back of his head. Scratching her nails against his scalp, she smiled when she heard him groan and push against her harder.

Feeling her start to unravel Derek knew she was close to her release. Slowing down he gently trailed kisses down her body, pausing to pay special attention to her triskelion tattoo. He bent to remove the black lace in his way almost ripping the thin fabric in the process. Kissing back up her legs he felt her body start to tremble in anticipation. Grabbing one of her hands fisted in the bedsheets Derek felt her tighten her hold on him while pushing her hips up trying to get more friction. Moving his arm across her waist so she couldn't move he bent his head and slowly licked a stripe up her center. Tasting her on his tongue was almost too much for him as he pushed his hips into the bed trying to relieve some pressure. "Fuck baby your so wet," he breathed hearing her whimper as he finally gave in. Moving his tongue in and out of her he felt his wolf coming to the surface as Ruthie's moans and gasps filled the room. Bringing his thumb to circle her clit he felt her body tense.

"Derek please," she begged, balancing on the edge of her orgasm. Feeling him press hard on her clit she shouted his name as she came hard. Slowly coming back to herself she felt Derek still licking and sucking her clit, shoving his tongue inside her every now and then. Feeling her death grip she has on his hand she slowly lets go, leaning up on her elbows slightly to see him lifting up to smirk at her.

"Feel better, baby?" he asks, nuzzling into her neck and breathing in her scent. She hums in response before moaning softly at feeling his finger slowly tracing up and down her slit.

"Derek," she says breathily feeling him push his finger into her wet center.

"Hmm," he hums against her neck, scraping his teeth along his mark and feeling her walls clench his finger every time he pulls back out. He hears her gasp as he adds a second finger and feels her nails scrape down his back.

"Too much," she whispers against his ear, but she kisses his neck and moves her hips in time with his thrusting fingers. Slightly panicked at how fast her body responds to him, she relaxes as she feels him press his body closer to her. "Baby it's too soon," even though she feels another orgasm quickly approaching.

Derek pumps his fingers in and out of her quicker, knowing her orgasm is close. "Just feel baby," he tells her. "I know you're close, I can feel you fighting to keep me inside of you," he growls, feeling her walls clench around his fingers every time he pulls out. Looking in her eyes he growls low in his throat as he sees her blown pupils and dark desire in her eyes. "Your so tight baby," he leans down and kisses her hard biting her bottom lip and sucking it in his mouth. Moving his fingers faster he feels her getting close and decides to tease her. Slowing his movements he swallows her cries of frustration as his lips never leave her mouth. Thrusting his tongue against hers he slowly starts to mimic the slow motion of his fingers inside her.

Tearing her lips away from his she cries out in frustration begging him to speed up. "Relax baby," he tries to soothe her as she tries to move his hand faster against her. "Don't I always give you what you want?" he whispers against her lips. Seeing her eyes lock on his he smiles as she nods and circles her hips insistently. "I want you so wet and ready for me Ruthie," he grins hearing her sharp intake of breath and her walls tighten on his fingers still softly moving in and out of her. Gently he adds a third finger into her tight heat, stretching her more for him. Feeling her gasping breath Derek meets her eyes checking her for any signs of serious discomfort. "It's going to hurt baby, but I want you to come with me," he says leaning his forehead against hers. Feeling her hands cup his cheeks he slowly moves his fingers in a steady rhythm seeing her feeling pleasure already.

"Baby please I need you now," Ruthie cries out desperate for him. "Please Derek please," she begs him knowing she only needs him inside her, filling her up. Derek stops and slowly drags his fingers out of her, bringing them to his mouth and tasting her essence. Feeling her hands travel across his chest and lower he growls as she runs her nails over his abs. Seeing her smile as he moans low in his throat he helps her shove his boxers down and growls as she wraps her hand around his length stroking him hard and fast.

"Shit baby," he groans pushing both hands in the bed and thrusting his hips against her tight hand. "Ruthie stop," he moans softly, dropping his head onto her shoulder when she keeps moving her hand against his length. Biting her shoulder as she swipes her thumb over the head of his erection he feels himself shift and knows his wolf is taking over. He can't have this end before he's ready. Leaning up over her he looks down and sees her shiver in anticipation as she takes notice of his red eyes. "Ruthie stop," he growls lowly, feeling her slowly drag her hand back up his body teasingly to lock behind his back. Pushing slightly off her he reaches over to his nightstand and pulls out a condom seeing her eyes widen slightly out of his peripheral vision. Tearing open the foil packet he feels her eyes on him as he rolls it down his length. Moving to lay back over he, he runs his hand gently up her shoulder and neck until he's cupping her cheek. Seeing love shining back at him in her brown depths he leans down and kisses her softly. "Are you sure?" he asks her gently. "Because if not we can stop now," he tells her, knowing if she asked him to right now he would.

Feeling her lean up and kiss him he knows she's not backing out but needs to hear her say it. "I want this Derek," she whispers softly, running a hand through his hair. "I want you. All of you. And I want all of me to belong to you," she tells him softly, seeing his eyes battle between alpha red and his natural green. Not caring what side wins out because she loves all of him, every aspect, every flaw, everything that makes him _him_. "Don't make me wait any longer," she pleads brushing her lower body up against him. Feeling him push against her she feels her nerves come back in full force as she feels him line up at her entrance. Smiling shakily as she feels him balance his weight on one arm and lightly run his other hand down her shoulder and arm until he's holding her hand and bringing them up to rest against her head.

"I told you I'd make you fall apart in my arms all night," he said quietly, leaning his forehead against hers. "That I'd make you want me so bad that when I finally did take you you'd feel relief at finally being mine." Kissing her like it was the last kiss he'd ever get from her he slowly rocked into Ruthie's center. Feeling her hand tighten in his he watched her face, making sure to keep going slowly.

"You're going to bite me too, right?" she asked him breathily, gasping in pain as she felt him stretch her as he pushed in more.

Seeing him nod yes she whimpered as she felt him slowly continuing to push inside her. "Oh God Derek," she hissed, feeling her walls stretching. "Fuck baby just go quick, I can't do slow anymore," she says, feeling tears fall at the pain.

"Shit baby I'm sorry," Derek says leaning down to brush his lips over hers and kiss away her tears. Leaning back slightly he meets her gaze and she nods at him, giving him all the approval he needs. Quickly pushing the rest of his length inside her tight pussy he covers her mouth with his and swallows her cries. "Shit Ruthie, I'm sorry," he whispers quickly against her lips leaning his forehead against hers and squeezing her hand while trying to keep as still as possible inside her. _Let her get used to me she'll be okay_ he kept trying to reassure himself. Derek knew she would be, but Ruthie in any sort of pain, even momentarily, cut him in half. Letting her adjust for a minute he kept peppering kisses all over her face and lips, hoping that the pain was fleeting and she would be ready in a minute. _Fuck she's so tight_ his head screamed at him, while he fought his wolf instincts to just take her regardless of her comfort. Feeling her slowly start to move against him, he pulled back slightly and pushed back in, feeling her walls clench around his length. "Fuck Ruthie," he panted, knowing he wouldn't last long in her tight heat. Hearing her moan at his movement he did it again a little harder and licked and sucked his mark on her neck feeling her nails scratch down his back.

"Derek, fuck," she sighed turning her head so he could have better access. Feeling her body clench in anticipation she realized the pain was a dull sensation and she could block it out over the pleasure he was making her feel. "Please Derek, God please," she moaned, crying out as he started a steady rhythm that she quickly matched.

"That's it baby," he moaned. "Fuck," he cursed, leaning down and kissing her hard. Stroking her tongue with his he sucked and nibbled on it, feeling her walls flutter around him. Knowing they were both close he broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. "I love you," he told her, running a hand down her cheek and then balanced himself over her again.

"I love you too," she whispered feeling tears fall down her cheeks. Derek leaned down and kissed them away, kissing his way to his mark on her neck. Feeling her tighten around him he knew he had to do it now. Knowing his eyes changed to red and feeling his fangs come out he breathed in her scent and bit over his mark, breaking skin and lapping up the little blood that spilled. Feeling her walls tighten around him, he heard her shout his name as her release washed over her, shouting her name as his own orgasm crashed through him. Feeling them both coming down from their highs, he gently rocked inside her bringing her down slowly. Looking down at her hair wild and spread across his pillows, lips red and bruised from kissing, her cheeks flushed and her body covered in a light sheen of sweat he never thought she looked more beautiful.

"I didn't think it was possible to be more in love with you Ruthie Camden," he told her softly. "But I swear seeing you right now, I'm falling even more." Smiling at the fact that he could make her blush after everything he slowly pulled out of her watching how she winced slightly. "Stay here baby, I'll be right back ok?" Seeing her nod he walked slowly to the bathroom, disposing of the condom and getting a damp washcloth and cleaning himself off. Grabbing a fresh one for Ruthie he smiled as he walked back out and saw her still laying in the same position he left her in. Crawling back over to her he slowly leaned over her and rubbed the washcloth over his bite mark seeing her smile with what looked like pride in her eyes. Bringing the washcloth lower he locked eyes with her and grinned as she slowly spread her legs for him, sighing in content as he cleaned her juices and the little bit of blood off her. Tossing the washcloth aside he got under the covers with her and pulled her into him. Feeling her take her usual sleeping position of laying her head over his heart he ran his fingers through her hair, happy to hear her moan softly.

"Are you alright baby?" he asked her, seeing her look up to meet his gaze. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"Derek you didn't," Ruthie told him, smiling down at him. "Just the opposite," she whispered seductively and placed a kiss on his lips. Feeling his hands tighten around her she smiled down at him as she broke the kiss. "I feel great," she told him. "Better than great," she chuckled. "I love you."

"I love you too," he told her kissing her softly before feeling her lay back down against him and settling under the covers. Holding her tight Derek soon felt her body relax into a deep sleep. Closing his eyes he drifted off as well, noticing that the mating pull had shifted between them as soon as the bite was given. _She's mine_ was the last thought he had before sleep pulled him under.

 **Finally, pain of the mating bond is over. For the most part haha What did you guys think? Good, bad? Also, final episodes of Teen Wolf just started and I really can't imagine not having new episodes when this is all over. I am appreciating the fact that Tyler Hoechlin came back to close out the show with them, so that gives me comfort. Hope everyone is doing well and yes a new chapter will be up soon! We're not quite done yet guys! :)**

 **Caitlin**


End file.
